


【Joker(2019)】玫瑰的凝视（女仆瑟AU）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Maid, Sick Love, abrupt plot, patient, three Persons, transvestism, voyeur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：Bruce窥伺到了Wayne庄园女仆Arthur和大人们的秘密
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Thomas Wayne
Kudos: 14





	【Joker(2019)】玫瑰的凝视（女仆瑟AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于orion太太的一张美好色图，以及偷窥是借了另一位太太的脑洞。Penny的扮演者Frances Conroy在美恐扮演过女仆，角色年轻版换个脸就是本篇脑的Arthur了！！

1.

你在看这个故事，他在看他们。

地上裂开的花瓶碎片、斜靠在凳腿上的餐盘，Bruce在想象——

那铜黄的餐盘倒影了父亲侵犯Arthur的场面，他汗津津的棕发被撞得一簇簇荡起来，但眼睛紧闭，小口呼吸，不想看清盖住自己的高大男人，或者他在享受，因为敏感点被持续刺激而放下了羞耻心想要更多。

绿丝绒垫的凳子上还有扯破的蕾丝头巾，在繁复的花纹里，普通的女仆头饰如此显眼，白色的，就像他腿上的丝袜，在踢打的两条腿上，有扯破的痕迹。油画质感般厚重的奶白色被别有用心地画在Thomas肩膀上。

他一直踢打，发出被枕头蒙住的呼叫声，最后两条腿彻底放弃了挣扎，像提线木偶师放下木架，木偶关节处仍因为猛烈撞击弹起，但活动已不具有生气。

大概在他被Thomas提着腰抓起来，以捅得更深的那一刻，他就停下了呼喊父亲的名字求饶，称呼变成了主人。

没有人会听到的，现在是凌晨三点，整个Wayne庄园都熄灭了亮光，今天没有活动，除了这间房，噩梦惊醒的Bruce听到了玻璃的碎声，似乎有人砸碎了哪块玻璃，潜入屋子准备谋杀。

他怀揣戒备与恐惧出来找Arthur或者Alfred，毫无头绪的脚步一步、一步靠近黑夜里唯一的光源。

跪在黑暗中，两只手撑在地毯的边缘，呼吸都是静止的。

锁孔边缘的画面很模糊，像有火焰从四周烧来，在灼烧、在舞蹈、在抖动，但孔的正中心，所发生的却清晰得像一场彩色电影。

Thomas几乎没有停下往Arthur的身体里抽送哪怕一秒，今天晚上，他彻底变成了一个被主人设计好的玩具。Arthur一只脚的鞋子还穿着，女仆质地松软的黑色皮鞋，但短短的猫跟摇摇欲坠，再撞一次，鞋子就要掉下来了。

另一只脚蜷缩弯曲，白丝袜长出一大截。

这是一个锁孔的成像——铜锁连小拇指都塞不进去的小孔，纳入了一只蓝色眼睛的视线。

Thomas通过Arthur身体的洞口让他彻底失去神智，而男孩则通过锁眼的凝视，妄图解析大人的秘密。

视角倾斜的两条线随着距离的减小而张开，这种大人之间才会发生的事情从未如此清晰地呈现在他面前，几乎就是近在咫尺，他呼吸他们的呼吸，聆听他们的喘息，还有父亲从来不在面前说出口的下流话。

这是Bruce今后每一个夜晚的缩影。

那天之后，Arthur苍白的脸色在男孩眼中又变了样，透明的，能看到其中流淌的血液，甜蜜的。

这是一个年轻男人幼稚的骄傲。

晚上无言中拼凑的碎片让Bruce从此知道了他们绝对不会让他知道的：比如女仆Fleck是个男人，他是Bruce的哥哥，他的母亲叫Penny而不叫Martha，父亲爱上这个女人远早于爱上去世的母亲，以及他已经不再怀念亡妻，也不怀念那个叫Penny的女人……

2.

他的全名是Arthur Fleck，Arthur无疑是一个男人的名字，充满攻击性，但他却是一只温顺的鸟。

脖子上套着蕾丝项圈，薄嘴唇，白皙的皮肤，无力的声线，尤其在他微笑时，没有人把他当男人看。

即便Bruce和Thomas知道他的秘密，也依旧将他视为女人。

Alfred不会给他安排繁重的体力活，他做过最重的活是把哭泣的Bruce抱回房间。

他总在战战兢兢之中端放满杯碟的盘子，Alfred看到时便会好心接过防止他再摔跤，不仅摔破碗碟，还要把自己弄伤；除此以外还有擦拭花瓶、换花换水的任务，送花人每周三将新鲜的玫瑰花穿过庄园的铁门送到他的怀里，他进门时一道带着小主人回房间。脸被花束遮住，但棕色的卷发富有标志性，不长不短，一辈子就保持在那个长度，能盖住他的脖子，细想还带有严肃保守的意味，或者多想了，只是方便Thomas在上他时抓住他的脑袋。

鬈曲的发梢荡过项圈，像无数根易断的链条。

跪在地上清理木板，他时常窘迫地一遍遍拉身上的裙子，但又不想潮湿的手让裙子沾满水渍。

他用腕部下推腰部折叠的布料，Bruce立在他的身后，以极为平静的目光审视、窥伺瘦弱男人的一举一动，他后背拱起的蝴蝶谷刺破裙子，高跟鞋鞋底朝外，鞋跟磨得长短不一，至于大腿根露出来的吊带袜，迷迷糊糊，几根白色的蕾丝线条指向他身体最里面——白色内裤会不经意地露出来，总是潮湿的，上面的水渍一大片，比地面还要潮湿。

Bruce想靠近他，像父亲那样用一根手指伸入他，满足他，探寻最后一个秘密——父亲究竟是如何让Arthur在他手上彻底变成另一副淫荡的样子。

“别走这里，Bruce，我还没擦干净，你会摔跤的。”

他察觉了，爬起身抓着海绵背过手，仰着脑袋看Bruce。

但男孩只在乎他并在一起摩擦的大腿，裙子很短，在其瘦到干瘪的身体上，大腿却倍显肉欲感，还有点地的皮鞋鞋头，那是女学生才喜欢做的动作。

Bruce无法想象这是他的哥哥。但他想吻他。

3.

一开始，Bruce因不知道他的名字而这样称呼他——“Fleck女士”，但之后喊他的语气就沾染上了偷窥到秘密的兴奋。

说完，男孩的视线就往他平坦的胸口移动。实际上被蕾丝外衬遮住的地方是凸起的，无论他瘦到何种程度，乳房部位却又没有真的干瘪过；又也许只是Thomas在里面故意塞了东西，好在白日离开的时候也折磨他。下面也是，当被逼着塞入玩具但不允许穿上内裤做家务活时，Arthur总会过分矜持，以此抵消后面流出水的快感。

他是府邸里的女仆，一个穿着女装的男人，但除了一对窥伺他的父子，谁也没有发现。

脖子上不长喉结，行动轻飘飘的，他具有一切女性的美好，并且更甚，他的身体没有曲线但却有肉欲感，真正的柴火，一点就着。

他哄Bruce睡觉，而青春期的男孩盯着他黑色短裙摆下的大腿内侧，用自以为的眼神瞟他，他什么也不会察觉，指头正忙于收拉腰间的白色细绳，把腰后的蝴蝶结整理好。

这都是大人最爱的假模假式，不出几个钟头，他整理好的一切就会被疯狂的蹂躏扯得乱七八糟。

4.

其实，一般来说，Thomas更喜欢让他穿着整齐，很少把他身体上的遮挡完全扯光再进入他。

对于透过空洞观察的Bruce而言——这意味男孩的注意力和视线将更为集中，聚焦于他全身最敏感的、被侵犯的部位。

身着整齐的黑白裙，戴好了女仆头巾，被男人挺入时还踩着高跟鞋，满头大汗，脸颊绯红，嘴里呼出的气弄花了自己漂亮的脸。

腰肢一下下扭动，Thomas让他坐在腿之间，他一开始很不情愿，抓住围裙边缘的荷叶边扭扭捏捏哭，吵闹着要回自己房间去了。

“爸爸，我的腰很疼，放过我吧，一晚上也好，求你了。”

而他因为这番话被立马顶进去了一下，叫声有点凄惨。

很快两腿就被父亲牵制，抱了起来，Arthur的小腿甚至和男人的手臂一样粗，还要更细，这种姿势，Arthur完全陷入了不可抵抗的境地，他哭喊着说似乎有人在门外看着，但Thomas咬住了他的后颈，让儿子闭嘴，手却把他的腿拉得更开。

Bruce听到了父亲粗壮的喘息声，知道父亲正生气地教训Arthur，但即使Arthur正对着锁孔，裙摆还是遮住了交合处，他在一下下被人送上去，裙子也飘起来，却只能听到水声而看不到滴到地毯上的液体是如何分泌出来的。

快要结束时，丝袜的吊带已经拉开，因此一条腿上的白色袜子跟着抖动往下缩去。

他仰头，靠在父亲脖间，鼻尖不安分地动来动去，居然还趁机扶正了头巾，夹紧大腿扶着男人的肩膀站起来后提了提丝袜，抬起一条腿对着Thomas扣上吊带。

那个动作正好让他的下身暴露在父亲的凝视里，而Bruce只能看到他的背影。

拉好裙子转身，Arthur看上去要离开了。

偷窥的男孩害怕地往后退去，是否停留、是否离开的难题爬上心头撞击大胆的Bruce。

可他主动握住了丝绒椅子的扶手，撅起裙子，腰挺直，干瘦的细腿在疯狂地打颤，嘴里喃喃，等待父亲以这个姿势让他高潮。

“握住我的腰……爸爸…不然我会站不稳的…请轻一点……”

Thomas的抓着他两边的腰肢，指尖隔着荷叶边在他肚子上揉。Arthur的腰一直很细，而他系在腰后的蝴蝶结又总是系得很紧，为了显出腰部，紧到难以呼吸也不能动弹，对于干家务活的女仆而言这是不明智的，但对Arthur这样的仆人来说，他还可以系得更紧一点。

两边被手掌挤压得变形，衬裙下肋骨架快要爆裂，蝴蝶结在疯狂的抖动。

他整个人摔倒在了椅子上，再也支持不住了。

5.

起初，他很少这样主动。

每晚他只是在床上，被压在别人身下留给Bruce两条腿，手可能被交叉绑住，谁都知道他挣脱不了，但那双手会留下抓痕，这使Thomas恼怒。

“只有我能在你身体上留下痕迹。”

“那你想让我变成我妈妈吗？”

“如果你再以这种语气和我说话，我会让你试着给Bruce生个弟弟，如果你能，而你的下场只会和你妈妈一样。”

阴影里的男孩被提及了。

他知道自己并不是话题中心，可是当舞台上的光一晃而过照到了藏匿的自己，观众席突然变成了舞台，不由得一哆嗦。

Thomas上身还穿着衬衫，领带搭在肩膀上，以前所未有的力度冲刺起来，Arthur一开始还有轻微的喘息，但立马就被捅得没有一点声息。

他翻着白眼，忘记了之前的口角，反而变了一个人，憋了好一会儿，对着Thomas喊：

“是的……是的爸爸……我不介意……让我……让我怀孕吧…”

Bruce暗自期盼父亲的动作更猛烈一些。

他明明应该站起来扇Thomas一巴掌而不是像一个娼妓取悦对方。

6.

白日，Arthur行色匆忙。

他清理走廊，打扫窗台，给房子里每一瓶花换水。闲暇时，他藏在阁楼抽烟，有一格对外的窗户可以看见进出的人，他本来应该从小住在这里——这座宅邸，他幻想过。

当Thomas Wayne出门时，他想将身边的重物推下去，砸死令他怨恨的人，但在急急忙忙抱住一尊被布遮住的石膏半身像后，他收手了，Penny来到了他的身边，无论鬼魂是否存在，他确实在重蹈母亲的覆辙。

等他下楼，受过良好教育的年轻男孩在他提裙摆走来时会伫立等他走过。

迈着小步的小鸟，女仆皮鞋的鞋跟先是和地板相撞，接着踏上柔软的地毯，小鸟会低头踩平地毯的边角，心不在焉地打招呼。

以前还会摸男孩的头，但Bruce一下子长得太高了。他够不到。

最初，在窥伺到这火烧火燎的秘密前，Arthur Fleck是一个陌生人。

所有人都在各自呼吸，荒谬的暴风雨从未有到来的征兆。

但他身上又散发着母亲的天性，温和地低垂脑袋，但和你打招呼的一刻钟内又会仰着头颅，仿佛生来应该是很高傲的模样。

除了房间，还有书房，他就坐在Thomas身边。Bruce若无其事地走过，给父亲递去文件，而他惊恐得无处躲藏，装作清理桌面，不小心打翻一杯水，只希望男孩不会发现Thomas伸到他裙子里的手在干什么。

可Bruce已经不愿意再等下去，他离冲出男孩的门闩只有一步之遥，跨过去后他将不再拘束，他疯狂地试图摆脱童年，而Arthur则深陷童年。

当女仆发现等在自己房间的男孩时，Bruce没由来地问他：

“Arthur，你爱我吗？”

还有一步了。

可是Arthur告诉他：

“我爱你，当然爱你，你就像我的弟弟。”

Bruce需要的不是这种爱，他想要爱情。

烟被夺走，丢进了水壶里，灰烬浮出水面又沉下去更多，窒息。

他附在哥哥耳边，告诉他偷窥到的秘密，Arthur突然察觉房间里每一样静默的摆设都在凝视自己，门口花瓶里的玫瑰、门锁、柜子上的钥匙、发出灯光的玻璃灯泡、还有水杯、香烟、墙上的挂画。

无论年龄差了多少，Arthur在Bruce都毫无权威性可言，但他深呼吸，甩开Bruce握住的手，告诉他：

“既然你知道了，那你现在就应该听我的话，放开哥哥的手，我要去准备晚餐了。”

Bruce对任何事物的洞察都远胜同龄人，但对Arthur的存在却保留最为稚嫩的狂想。他目送哥哥将手十指相扣、捂在小腹上离开。

事实是，今晚没有晚餐，也没有点燃的蜡烛。

Arthur端着盘子进到Bruce房间时首先看到的是等着他的Wayne父子。

而桌面上装着烟头的水壶他还没有来得及收走。

7.

Bruce没有拆下他胸口的围衬，皱巴巴的蕾丝衬裙洗的很干净，在父亲的默许下，他把手搭上了Arthur的肚子上，但Arthur没有允许他再往下摸。

“怎么了，哥哥这里是怀孕了吗？”

老Wayne撑开长子的腿，逼迫他做出女人生产时的动作，把腿抬高张开，最后命令他抓着裙角把隐藏的丝袜和吊袜带都完整展示出来。

Bruce还在亲吻哥哥的发梢，棕色头发有松木的香气，接着是风的味道，一闪而过的气味，但无法忽视。Arthur象征男性的生殖器被父亲绑在了吊袜带里，就在小腹的部位。

他唯一允许被揭开束缚是在正面被上是，这时Thomas就能看清自己的阴茎在他小腹里捅出的形状，其余时间那烦人的性器官都遭到了捆绑，这正是为什么Arthur走路姿势总是很奇怪，可以加以各种描述。

短小的阴茎已经涨大，但马眼口应该塞着东西，他不被允许以男性的方式高潮。大腿内侧是各种红褐色的印记，牙齿印、掌痕、还有吊带勒出来的血印。

父亲和弟弟一同凝视自己身体最怪异的地方令他无法放松，Arthur不安地扭动，但又不敢把裙子盖上，即使把腿夹起来也不能掩盖。

他看着Thomas伸出一根手指，在内裤中间揉搓，湿透了，完全湿透了，只是被人看一下，Arthur就因恐惧泄身，更别提手指刺入洞口后他的反应，不好意思地发出叹息，Bruce从胸口长方形的外衬那里探入自己的手，白色遮挡下他的乳头已经立了起来，但Bruce玩心极大地隔着黑色布料用力捏住了，想要固定出一个形状。

“爸爸……别……别在Bruce面前……”

他这样求着，然而很快就在一根手指的搅动下闭上了眼睛。他在弟弟面前被一根手指强奸到高潮，并且不自觉地开始叫父亲，索要更多，一根手指不能让他的甬道满足。

8.

他不再需要套上内裤，即使老Wayne喜欢戏称他每次抓着蕾丝内裤不让人进去的纯情样都像一个处子。

吊袜带和搭扣相连，中间部分是中空的，遮挡秘密的阴毛也被一并关在吊袜带里，这样当父亲和弟弟想要自己时，他便可以随时趴在墙上让对方进来。

往往已经不需要施加前戏，他就心领神会地拎起裙摆让对方肆意进入。

而他的穴口也一直处在潮湿状态下，他不需要被指奸，即使Wayne父子喜欢让他双手高举，抓着他纤细的手腕，另一只手则伸进他的裙底后部，让他抬起一只脚，好使指头更准确地摁到Arthur的花心。这时的Arthur便会处在一种欲求不满又欲望膨胀的状态，尤为迷人。

在没有东西塞到身体里的间隙，他还会坐在沙发上故意岔开腿，Arthur明知道裙子下口什么都遮不住。

他从不对Thomas做出这种勾引的姿态，他对爱慕自己的弟弟尽显风情，他想要知道这个男孩究竟是另一个Thomas还是一个未知的人，一个可以让他摆脱困局又得到爱的人。

吃饭时，他手上提着奶油罐，神情严肃，先把Thomas面前的碟子灌满，然后才走到弟弟边上。

“你坐下来一起吃吗？”

“你在开玩笑。”

他还是很严肃。

在父亲低头的瞬间瞥向他，又看向Bruce。从来没有见过他的态度如此明确。

他觉得Bruce在开玩笑。

但当他轮流坐到Wayne父子身上时，这个玩笑就破碎了。

他们往他嘴里喂牛奶。

但是他的后穴正在一张一合吃下更大的性器，上面的嘴连舌头都阖不住，更别提咽下去。

他的喉咙里沾满了自己父亲和弟弟的精液，开始难受起来，咕噜咕噜从嘴里冒出来的牛奶全都顺着嘴角流到身上，他依靠本能拿起餐布擦拭，Thomas却把餐布绑到他的手上，摸着他上嘴唇沾满奶痕的伤疤，让他的嘴再一次塞入了自己的阴茎。

Arthur被摁在桌子下面，像一只母狗趴在父亲或者弟弟腿间，脖子上的蕾丝项圈被拽来拽去，其他仆人上菜时，他就藏在下面为两个人轮流口交，直到因为呼吸不畅晕倒在桌下。

9.

Bruce彻底告别了童年。

他不需要再与黑夜窃窃私语，对着锁孔窥伺别人的世界。

Arthur只属于他一个人了，而且他也希望自己被Bruce一个人所有。

刻在脑子里的一幕——Thomas被枪杀后第一天，凶手仍未找到，Arthur却换掉了他十几年来一成不变的白丝袜，用一个电话把心神不宁的弟弟叫到房间里去。

他锁上门，眼神抚摸Bruce，手则偷偷摸了一下锁孔，女仆专用的黑色高跟鞋里现在是黑色的吊带袜。

“我很讨厌白色，首先不容易清洗，其次很幼稚。”

白丝袜被绕到了手腕上，Arthur这次主动将自己的手束缚在床头，又抽出一只手摁住裙子，并拢的手指遮住朦朦胧胧的下体，问Bruce：

“来吗？哥哥想要你了，我的大男孩。”

但Bruce仍凝视着他。

“你爱我吗？Bruce？”

他一直在问这个问题，非理智，在失常边缘的强迫性质问。

他应该不想知道回答，因为早就预设好了答案，倘若你的回应有一丝一毫偏差他都会抱着你一起跳进悬崖，或是拽着你的手，用他不大的力气带着你一起掉下火车站月台，在他想要的爱里卧轨自杀，在蒸汽里被一个人拥抱而死。

他不太正常，但安抚他的方法很单一，也很简单。

“Arthur，我爱你，也许并不浓，但够漫长，我从小时候就一直爱你，不只是弟弟对哥哥的爱。”

10.

Bruce在窥伺自己的童年唯一的线索。

当他床头柜拿把女士小手枪落到Bruce手中时，大男孩摸着枪口，这是一把很旧的枪，Arthur使用了很多年，也许他不止杀了Thomas Wayne一个人。

你们有谁知道在他来到Wayne庄园前，没有皱纹、依旧年轻的他做过什么？

一切业已尘埃落定，Bruce却怀念起那段懵懂无知的时光，在他没有限制的幻想里，他有一个完美无瑕的被暗恋者。

每周，Bruce会去阿卡姆看一次他，给他送去玫瑰花和香烟，警告他不要出格。

Arthur洞悉了弟弟全部的心思，面带笑意，靠在椅子上，姿态像受训的学生，但昨天他才袭击完一个医生。现在被迫穿着束缚衣，看到弟弟起身摆好凳子准备离开，阴狠的神情舒缓起来。

“帮帮我，这样我不能抽烟，我再也不会伤害他们任何人了，我只是以为你不爱我了，想证明你还给我留了个位置，你看，你这就来看我了。”

“听话，哥哥，我一直在看着你，每周我都会来。”

Arthur的声音原本很温柔，甚至还带着哭腔，但他一秒之内就变了脸色，佯装出一个咬人的动作，牙齿发出清脆的讥诮声，接着又像一个小孩一样撒气，目送弟弟离开。

“下周你如果不来了怎么办。”

“那我应该死了，否则不可能。”

阿卡姆里，女仆装已经变成了白色的病服，Bruce在远处的蝙蝠洞静静坐在童年的自己身边。

他看着监控画面里的Arthur，那个牙齿里会在过路者皮肤里摄入毒液的病人也在一刻不停地盯着镜头，什么都不做，甚至不吃不喝，也不遵守医生的意见，他只听Bruce的声音。

“Arthur，我看到你了，你把药片扔进了垃圾桶。”

他跪坐在床边，捡起黄色的药瓶，对着镜头含进嘴里，仿佛不是为了自己吃的，而是为了Bruce吃的，为了这个世界上唯一爱自己的人吃下去。

这间单人囚房住着两个人，有时Bruce会命令Arthur躺到床上，对着监控镜头张开双腿自慰。

但Arthur态度敷衍，似乎对此没有兴趣，他想要有人从后面进入自己，前面已经无法高潮了。

他是一个自己也不知道自己撒谎的病人，他又违法约定，袭击了一个护士，而Bruce终于明白了他父亲当年是如何在阿卡姆操控Penny的。

作为警示，Bruce这次的拜访一点也不温和。Arthur体内塞着跳蛋和其他电动玩具，玩具的电池盒被塞进他的吊带袜里，他的裤子被拿走了，一个人抓着床单兀自出声，想要引起监控者的怜悯，但最后却忘记了自己全部的计划，完全沉入高潮的海洋里。

床单湿了一片，而他干巴巴的腿随意折叠，喘气又变成了当年的样子，可还没有休息好，不知疲惫的玩具又在他体内对着同一点震动起来，他突然在床上挺身坐直，发出甜腻的叫声。

无论是走动还是扭动腰肢都无法缓解高潮后的空虚与之后又到达顶峰的快感，这种轮换让他全部的身心都集中到身下流出水的穴口。

不重样的电动玩具让他枯萎了。

Bruce在默许下见到的是一个化成一滩水的Arthur，他坐在地上，花瓶被他掀翻，但没碎，他怎么摔都摔不碎那个花瓶——而Bruce不愿意告诉他原因。

现在他正把玫瑰花瓣塞到后面的洞口，一边流泪一边看向囚房门口的弟弟：

“这里太湿了，好难受。”

但他的声音和痛苦一点都不挂钩，下面还塞着一根震动棒，因此他刚刚也许又去了一次。

无动于衷让Arthur趴到了地上，在Bruce的皮鞋上，发红的指尖还沾着透明的液体，Arthur像一条僵直的蛇，不断被震动玩具带走注意力，他泪眼婆娑地凝视Bruce，而Bruce又是否在低头窥伺他？

他温驯了吗？

不可能，Bruce抱起他，捡起花瓣，差点被地上的花茎刺中。

Arthur Fleck从来没有温驯过。

他来到Wayne庄园做女仆就是为了杀了Thomas Wayne，却一时耽于爱的抚摸，直到他让弟弟也上钩了。

他因此从来不是温驯的动物。

“你只有我了，Bruce，我也只有你了，你必须爱我，一直爱我。你听我的心脏，它在战栗，它需要你。我是杀人犯，但在我杀人前我首先是爱的囚徒，爱才是这里唯一的罪犯，它伤害了我，猛烈地、疯狂地、连续地，而我只是保护自己。”

Arthur挂在弟弟脖子上，咬男孩的耳垂，即使因为身体里的东西精疲力尽，也不愿意松手。

他是一只用惬意的微笑凝视你，等待你死亡后第一时间亲吻你尸体，贴到你的胸口，假想心跳仍在继续，并且妄图让你最后的温暖都属于他一个人的动物。

他并不是温驯的动物。凝视的玫瑰能证明一切。


End file.
